Mufflers are generally used to reduce exhaust noise for internal combustion engines. Although quarter wavelength attenuation cavities or stubs can theoretically reduce exhaust noise, as a practical matter quarter-wavelength stubs generally attenuate noise over a narrow frequency band. Variations in engine speed, manufacturing tolerances of exhaust systems, and thermal expansion of exhaust systems, among other things, may cause one quarter-wavelength stubs to be less effective at attenuating noise. Accordingly, there is a need to compensate for the above problems to achieve efficient attenuation with one quarter-wavelength stubs or other resonant cavities.